


Fun with a Pic-a-nic Basket

by lorilann



Category: House MD
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-21
Updated: 2009-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House believes sharing is caring and Wilson agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with a Pic-a-nic Basket

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I started a few weeks back after something in an episode just bit me. I don't own this show, if I did hell would be freezing over. I'm just borrowing these gents. Concrit is always welcome.

Wilson wouldn’t put it past House to bring his own plate to the Oncology picnic. He was pleased that he hadn’t but he really should have been on alert.

When House stood next to him with a fork in hand, eating off Wilson’s plate while he spoke to a cancer research donor.

“Tastes better,” he said around a mouthful of food, “off his plate.”

Wilson just smiled awkwardly, a pink tint to his cheeks.

“Excuse us.”

“What?” He whined. “I was eating.”

“No, you were making that donor uncomfortable.”

House took a stab at the German potato salad on the plate Wilson held out for him.

“Our gay love should be celebrated and welcomed,” House projected, “instead of shunned.”

Wilson closed his eyes.

“I’m crippled! Am I not ridiculed enough?”

“House,” Wilson sighed.

“No one will silence our - “

House was effectively silenced when Wilson fisted his shirt, pulling him close and kissing him deeply. Coming apart, Wilson caught Cuddy’s glare.

“Let’s go,” Wilson said, walking away.

“We’re going to have hot, gay sex. Together.” House yelled back to the picnickers.


End file.
